


Possession

by Sxymami0909



Series: Supernatural AU Season 2 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Demon possession, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e14 Born Under a Bad Sign, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2499911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things had gone a little differently the night Sam went to see Jo while he was possessed? What if there was a reason Jo took off to parts unknown? When Dean comes after his brother not only does he find a demon wearing his skin, but he learns a secret Jo never intended him to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding Out The Truth

**_On The Road…_ **

Dean’s brows were furrowed as he drove the Impala down the empty highway heading towards Duluth, hoping that he wouldn’t be too late. He couldn’t believe Sammy went there. His foot pressed harder against the gas and the car jerked forward.

Dean glanced out the window and the darkness outside made him uneasy. The night seemed even more threatening than usual. He thought about why whatever demon possessing Sam would head to Minnesota, and the only thing he could come up with was Jo.

He knew something like this would happen. Dean knew if he let his feelings get in the way…someone would get hurt. It’s just the kinda luck Winchesters had. A little over four months ago, Dean got a phone call from Jo and took off, leaving Sam at Bobby’s for almost a week.

When he finally came back, Sam had grilled him with a million and one questions about where he was, what he was doing, and why he didn’t answer his phone. Honestly, he should have never gone to meet her. But, he couldn’t help it…couldn’t help the pull he felt to Jo. He shook his head as his thoughts drifted to the phone call four months ago that changed everything.

_Dean had just finished up dinner and was walking to toss his trash out when his cell phone rang. ACDC blared out of his pocket as he gripped the phone in his hand, pulled it out, and flipped it open. “Hello.”_

_The line was quiet for a second, Dean frowned and was about to tell the person on the other line where they could shove it for prank calling him when he heard a familiar voice on the other end. “Dean?”_

_Dean stood frozen in the kitchen. Her voice sounded off, like something wasn’t quite right. “Jo?”_

_“Yeah…” Her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard._

_“Everything okay?” Dean asked not entirely sure why she was calling him, but somehow knowing that she wouldn’t be if everything was fine._

_“Sure.” Jo rolled her eyes at herself knowing she was being an idiot by lying. After all she’d been the one to call him and Dean wasn’t an idiot._

_He scratched the back of his head and frowned. “Did you need something?” Dean heard a heavy sigh on the other end of the line before he heard a loud crash. He frowned_

_Jo winced and then pursed her lips. Her jaw clenched and she grit her teeth knowing she needed to ask. “You workin' a job right now?”_

_Dean shook his head even though she couldn’t see it and finally started moving forward again. He tossed his dish as he spoke, “Nah, we just got back from a job. We’re at Bobby’s.”_

_Jo swallowed heavily and pushed aside her pride. She let out a short breath, “So, I got this job I’m working. And…I could use a hand.”_

_Dean wasn’t sure what to say. He hadn’t heard from Jo since the incident in Philadelphia. He knew she left the Roadhouse not long after that because he called there looking for her a few weeks after and Ellen said she took off. He remembered being slightly worried at the time, but chalked it up to the bad burger he’d had for lunch._

_The truth was though, the first time Dean saw Jo, he felt something he hadn’t felt since Cassie…and that scared the crap out of him, so he made jokes, pretended he wasn’t interested, and when it was time to leave, he left. Now after months of not talking, she called him out of the blue for help? With the way she acted the last time she’d seen him, he honestly thought he’d be her last call if she ever needed anything._

_Jo huffed annoyed with his lack of answer. Did he think this was fun for her, having to ask him for help? Was he trying to draw this out or just be a dick? Either way she wasn’t interested in being the butt of a joke. “You still there?”_

_Her tone seemed frustrated as she spoke to Dean in a hasty voice. He ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, I’m here.”_

_Jo sighed, “Listen if you can’t or you don’t wanna help that’s fine, I ain’t gonna force you to come out here. I just thought since we’ve worked together before and I know how you operate I’d ask you before calling someone else.”_

_Dean had every intention of saying no. Telling her he was busy, giving her the same story he gave every girl that called him, but Jo wasn’t every girl and he couldn’t stop the next words that came out of his mouth. “Where are you?”_

_Surprise crossed Jo’s face at his answer. She honestly hadn’t expected him to agree to help and yet she’d still called him. But this changed things. She cleared her throat, “Minnesota…how soon can you be here?”_

_Dean shifted the phone so it was resting between his ear and shoulder and wiped his hands on his pants as he turned around and started heading back into the other room. “I’ll pack up the car and come now. It’ll take a few hours though, you good until then?”_

_Jo glanced over at the barricaded door yet another vampire knocking into it from outside. She winced, but held her head high. She could do this. “Yeah, I can hold ‘em off until then.”_

_Dean got the exact address, told Jo he’d see her soon, and moved to the stairs so he could start getting his gear together. Sam and Bobby walked into the living room as Dean was making his way down the stairs with his duffle bag._

_Sam raised an eyebrow his gaze falling to his brother’s bag before he looked back at Dean, “Going somewhere?”_

_Dean nodded as he shifted his bag in his hand. “I got a call; a friend needs help with a job.”_

_Sam glanced at Bobby who shrugged and nodded at Dean. “Okay, I’ll get my stuff together.”_

_Dean looked up at Sam, pursed his lips and then shook his head. “No Sammy, I got this one. It shouldn’t take too long.”_

_Sam’s brow creased with uneasiness. “Dean--”_

_But Dean cut his words off before he could say anything else, “Sammy, just leave it alone. I’ll be back in a day or so.”_

_Bobby stepped forward, his brows creasing in worry not liking the way Dean just wanted to take off by himself. He rarely went on a job without Sam. “Everything okay son?”_

_Dean glanced up at Bobby as he lifted his bag over his shoulder and nodded, “Yeah, I just gotta take care of this one myself. I’ll be back soon.” Before either of them could say anything, Dean headed out to the Impala, tossed his bag in the back of the car, and took off to Minnesota to find Jo._

The sound of the song changing on the radio knocked Dean from the memory. He ran a hand over his face before gripping the wheel again tightly, his knuckles white. It had taken Dean about a day to help Jo clean out a nest of a dozen or so vampires, and when it was finished they ended up in a mess of tangled sheets in her apartment. He spent the next four days hanging around enjoying Jo’s company.

It was hard leaving Jo after that, harder than he had expected. It took a while, but he finally came clean with Sam about where he went and what happened. After picking on him for a few days, Sam made it clear that he was happy Dean found someone.

There weren’t too many hunters who could say they had someone in their life that understood what they did and was okay with it. Sam thought Dean and Jo were perfect for each other and he made that painfully clear.

Dean glanced out the window and caught sight of a road sign just off the right of the highway. 65 miles to Duluth. He sighed in frustration as he pressed down even further on the pedal. He’d never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

**_Duluth, Minnesota_ **

Jo wiped down the counter as an older guy came over and placed a tip on the table nearest the bar. She glanced over her shoulder, he nodded in her direction, and she gave him a small smile before turning back to the counter. “You have a goodnight now, and thanks.”

Jo moved down the counter with the cloth, not able to help wondering what Dean was up to tonight. She hadn’t heard from him in a couple of days and figured giving him a call might not be a bad thing to do. The bell near the door chimed and someone cleared their throat behind her, but Jo didn’t bother turning as she spoke. “Sorry, we’re closing up.”

Sam, or rather the demon possessing Sam’s body couldn’t help the tug of a smirk that pulled at his lips. Oh, Jo was definitely in for a surprise. He cocked his head to the side, “How about just one for the road?” He asked.

Jo’s hand froze mid circle and she turned around quickly looking slightly stunned at the sight of Dean’s brother. What on earth was Sam doing there? It took her a minute to recover, but when she did Jo grinned at him. “Well, you’re about the last person I’d expect to see out here.”

Sam sent her a wide smirk as his eyes roamed over her body quickly. He was going to make Dean wish he’d never told him about his relationship with Jo, just one more thing for the oldest Winchester to feel guilty about. “Well, I guess I’m full of surprises. So, can I get a beer?”

Jo took in his appearance and nodded, “Sure, one beer.” She told him. She walked behind the bar, grabbed a beer, opened it, and handed it to him.

Sam took a swig watching Jo for a minute before speaking again, “Thanks.”

Jo nodded. “Sure thing…So, how’d you find me?”

Sam raised an eyebrow as he took another sip of his beer and watched Jo as she continued cleaning up the empty bar. “Well, uh, it’s kind of what we do, you know? Plus Dean mentioned you were in Duluth.”

Jo glanced at him sideways before coming back around to the other side of the counter and glancing around the bar discreetly. Her brow furrowed slightly. Where was Dean anyway? She looked over at Sam. “Speaking of Dean, where is he?”

Sam glanced at Jo from over his beer and there was a fleeting look in his eyes that made a chill run up her spine. It was gone as soon as it came though and when he gave her a small smile and a shrug; she thought she might’ve imagined it. “He couldn’t make it.”

That was odd. After everything that had happened she would’ve thought that if Dean knew Sam was coming to Duluth, he would have come with him so they could see each other. And then it hit her. Maybe Dean didn’t know Sam was here. Another shiver ran up her spine as she grabbed a couple of empty beer bottles from the spot next to Sam. “So, what are you doing here, Sam? I mean, we didn’t exactly part on the best of terms.”

Sam gave her a tight lipped nod. “Right, um…that’s why I’m here. I kind of, I wanted to see if we could square things, you know?” He lifted his arm to take another pull of beer and the sleeve of his shirt rode up slightly.

Jo’s eyes caught a mark that looked like it was burned onto his arm. She motioned towards it with her head and spoke. “That looks like it hurts.”

Sam glanced down at it and shook his hand until his sleeve fell back over it. He laughed and another wave of uneasiness ran through Jo. “No…no, just had a run-in with a hot stove.”

Jo swallowed hard and gave him half a smile before collecting some garbage from a few tables surrounding the bar as she spoke. “So, you were saying something about squaring things?”

Sam cleared his throat and spoke, “Yeah, um…look, I know how you feel about my dad. And I can’t say I blame you. He was obsessed, consumed with hunting. And he didn’t care who got caught in the crossfire. And I guess that included your dad, but that was my father. That’s not me.”

Jo listened to his words closely and then stopped moving, her body tensing as she turned so she was facing Sam again. “What about Dean?”

Sam shrugged and took another swig of his beer. “Well, Dean’s always been more like my father than me, but…” he paused when he noticed a look of disappointment cross Jo’s face. He let out a loud laugh and his eyes turned cold as they held her attention. “Boy, you’re really carrying a torch for him, aren’t you?”

She scoffed and turned back to the tables. She grabbed two more beer bottles before walking back to the counter and placing them down. Sam raised an eyebrow at her lack of response and continued talking. “I’ll take that as a yes. It’s too bad. ‘Cause, see, Dean…he likes you, sure, especially after his last little visit.”

Jo flushed and Sam grinned.

“It’ll never last though. I mean, he’ll tell you what you want to hear and he’ll make promises, but he’ll always break them. Romance just isn’t Dean’s thing. He’ll get tired of you eventually. He’ll stop visiting, forget to call…you know how that works?” Sam watched her closely and he could tell he’d hit a nerve. Good, let’s see how Dean liked it when he messed with his life for a change. His expression quickly changed, softening as he continued speaking. “I’m not trying to hurt you, Jo. I’m telling you because I care.”

Jo had her back to him and she rolled her eyes before turning around to face him lifting the rag she left on the bar beside him. “That’s real kind of you, Sam.”

“I mean it.” He said while shifting towards her and covering her hand with his. “I care about you a lot.”

She glanced down at it in confused as she looked back at him. His eyes had gone from soft to intense and the anxious feeling was back in the pit of her stomach. His grip on her hand tightened slightly and his voice lowered as he spoke. What the hell was he doing? She swallowed hard and tried to pull her hand away, but he wouldn’t let go. The expression on Sam’s face transformed in a second and Jo was now looking into eyes that were evil and menacing. “Sam, what’s going on?”

The smirk was back on Sam’s face as he watched her struggle to get away from him. “I could be more to you, Jo. 

A hint of fear gripped Jo and her jaw clenched. “Maybe you should leave.” She told him her voice hard. For a minute she thought he wasn’t going to leave, but then his face went blank and he dropped her hand.

Sam held up his hands and shrugged, “Okay.” He replied.

She watched as he started walking away and she turned her back on him trying to calm her frantically beating heart down. Relax, everything was fine. She was getting herself worked up over nothing. She picked up the cloth and was about to start cleaning again when she was suddenly slammed hard against the bar.

Jo let out a startled noise and she could hear Sam grunt behind her as she struggled against him. Jo managed to turn around in his arms and as soon as she did he shoved his body against hers pressing her back harder into the bar. “Sam, get off me! Sam, get off me! Let go!”

Out of the corner of her eye, Jo could see a beer bottle lying on the bar. She reached out, grabbed it, and brought her hand towards Sam’s head, but he was quicker. He twisted the bottle out of her hands.

“Jo, Jo, Jo. You just never learn…do you?” Same asked, his dark eyes full of danger when they looked at her. She swallowed hard. Jo had a feeling she wasn’t getting out of this unscathed. Where the hell was Dean?


	2. Playing With Fire

**Duluth, Minnesota**

_Sam could see what the demon was doing with his body. It was like being in the backseat of a car and not being able to direct where he was going. He could see and feel everything his body was doing, but he could stop it. He could see the fear on Jo’s face, he could feel her body under his and he felt sick._

_Dean was never going to forgive him for this. He fought against the darkness, tried to gain control of the situation, but it engulfed him, took over his every being. All he could do now was watch._

The demon inside Sam’s body glared at Jo as he broke the bottle he took from her turned her around pushing her body against the bar so she was leaning over it and he was right up against her from behind. Her voice was frantic when she spoke. “Sam, no, please, _please_!”

Sam arched an eyebrow, “No what huh Jo? What’s the matter? You gave it up to one Winchester brother…it’s my turn now.”

Jo struggled some more, but he ignored her as he spread her legs with one of his and rubbed against her. The edge of the counter was digging into Jo’s stomach and she winced. Sam’s hand slid around from Jo’s lower back to her hip and then up her stomach towards her breast. It froze before it reached its destination though.

He held his hand against her stomach and a deep chuckle left his throat as he leaned his head down and spoke against her ear. “Someone’s been keeping a secret from my brother. Tell me Jo…how long? How long have you been carrying Dean’s bastard child?”

She gasped slightly and Sam’s eyebrow rose.

“Oh, you didn’t know? My mistake. This is gonna be more fun than I thought.” His hand continued its journey and cupped her breast. He laid his face against her hair as tears rolled down Jo’s face. He breathed in deep and spoke in a soft voice as he kneaded her breast. “It didn’t have to be this way Jo. It could have been nice, but you forced my hand.”

Jo tried to control the tears that coursed freely down her cheeks, but she couldn’t.

After one final squeeze Sam moved his hand back down to the front of Jo’s jeans. He popped the button with deft fingers and she started struggling again. He ‘shushed’ her as he unzipped her pants.

Jo’s voice was soft and he could barely hear it through her tears. “Why are you doing this?”

He laughed. “Because I can,” he stated, “So, tell me, what exactly did your mom tell you about how your dad died?” As he spoke to her in a calm voice he slipped his hand into her pants and stroked her through her panties. Jo closed her eyes and bit her lip as more tears fell. She felt violated, dirty…

Jo’s eyes shot open as she felt something sharp press against her stomach. “Answer me, or you won’t be the only one I kill when I shove this inside of you…”

“You’re not Sam.” Jo said trying to keep her focus on what was going on. She was pregnant and Sam had just threatened her child.

His breath was on her ear again as he continued stroking her. "Don’t be so sure about that. Answer the question.”

Jo swallowed heavily, her heart beating rapidly in her chest as she did what he asked. “Our dads were in California…Devil’s Gate Reservoir. They were setting a trap for some kind of hellspawn. John was hiding, waiting, and my dad was bait.” She responded.

Sam laughed, pushed her panties aside and slammed a finger deep inside of her. Jo winced in pain as humiliation crossed her face. She could still hear the laughter in Sam’s voice as he starting thrusting his finger in and out of her while he spoke. “That’s just like John. Oh, I bet he dangled Bill like meat on a hook. Then what?”

Jo didn’t speak at first she was too nauseated by what was happening to her and then she felt the bottle press harder against her skin piercing her stomach slightly. She sobbed loudly. “Oh god, t--the thing showed up. John got too eager jumped out too soon, got my dad exposed out in the open. The thing turned around…and killed him.” She said wincing again as more tears flooded her eyes.

Sam added another finger and quickened his pace as he spoke. “Hm…not quite.”

Jo’s eyes popped open and she tried to ignore the feel of his fingers inside her. She tried to block it out as her body tensed further, but she couldn’t stop the reaction she was having and she hated herself for it, but when his words registered is was like someone splashed  her with ice water. “What?” She asked her voice barely a whisper.

Sam could feel her body responding to him and he smirked her question making him grin. “What? Oh, it hurt him, but it didn’t kill him.” When Jo didn’t say anything, Sam tilted his head forward and to the side looking at her. He watched the tears falling down her cheek and he leaned down licking the side of her face. “Mmm salty…You really don’t know the truth, do you? I bet your mom doesn’t either.” He shoved a third finger inside of her and Jo cried out in pain.

A small sob broke from Jo’s throat and again she hated herself for being so weak. She was supposed to be a hunter, supposed to be able to take care of herself. But she obviously couldn’t and that made her chest tighten. “Please stop…”

The demon in Sam’s body rubbed himself against her as he continued to thrust his fingers inside her warm body ignoring her plea.

Jo could feel the pressure building inside of her. She could feel her body responding to his ministrations and she felt sick to her stomach. She could feel bile rising up in her throat as her muscles clenched with pleasure.

Sam knew she was close to coming, but he didn’t want her to, not just yet. He wanted her to come the minute she found out what happened to her father. He wanted her to carry how she was filled with pleasure the minute she learned the truth about her father’s death. Sam moved even closer to her placed his thumb over her clit and rubbed lightly. He could hear her breathing quicken and he spoke softly, but quickly. “You see, Bill was all clawed up. He was holding his insides in his hands. He was gurgling and praying to see you and Ellen one more time. So, my dad…” He paused as his thumb picked up speed. He could feel Jo’s muscles clenching around him. “He killed him. Put him out of his misery like a sick dog.” Right as he spoke those words he pinched her clit and she came hard crying.

Jo sobbed, tears streaming down her face as pleasure tore through her body and she had never been more ashamed in her life than in that moment. “No! Oh god, no, no…”

Sam grinned against the back of her head. “It’s true. My daddy shot your daddy in the head…”

Jo was still crying, her body shaking as she spoke again. “Why…why are you doing this to me?”

Sam moved off of her enough to move his hand toward his belt buckle. He started undoing it as he spoke. “Like daddy, like daughter. You’re bait. I’m just having a little fun while I wait.” Sam tossed the broken bottle away, bent her further over the counter, and spreads her legs wider. He grinned. “Open up, ‘Atta girl.”

Right as Sam was about to slide her pants down, the door to the Tavern opened and Dean walked in gun in hand. His heart sank at the sight he saw. Sam had a hysterical Jo leaning over the bar as he fiddled with his belt. Anger flowed through Dean. His voice was hard as he yelled. “Sam!”

Sam turned, jerked Jo to him so she was now facing Dean too. Dean glanced over her body checking for injuries when he saw a small blood stain slowly seeping through her shirt. Sam smirked at Dean and tossed Jo aside like she was a ragdoll. Dean went to move in her direction, but Sam blocked his way.

Sam eyed him closely, grinning on the inside as he stared off with the older Winchester. “I told you, I can’t fight it! My head feels like it’s on fire. I’m gonna kill her Dean and then I’m gonna come after you. And there’s not a damn thing you can do about it.”

Dean’s eyes narrowed as he cocked his gun and lifted it back up at Sam with one hand. “I’m not gonna let you do this Sammy…I won’t let you hurt her.” He told him, voice hard.

“Too late…I already did.” Sam advanced on Dean and when he was right in front of him, Dean brought out his other hand and tossed holy water in Sam’s face. Sam reared back thrashing and clawing at his face. When he looked back at Dean his eyes were completely black.

“That’s holy water, you demonic son of a bitch!” Dean reached out and tossed more Holy water at Sam. It sprayed him some more and then, right as Dean was about to attack, Sam jumped out of the tavern window. Dean watched as he disappeared into the night. He knew he needed to go after Sam. He needed to help his brother, but he couldn’t leave Jo like this, bleeding and broken.

Everything inside of him screamed at him to go after Sam. He wasn’t sure if it was to save him or hurt him for what he did, and he would, but first he’d take care of Jo. She was hurt because of him, because he cared about her, because he let her in. Just like his mom was taken from his dad and Jessica from Sam. The cycle would never end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Duluth, Minnesota**

 

Dean’s eyes left the window as he glanced at Jo’s still body. He ran over to where she was laying on the ground, bent down, and swallowed hard as he brushed a few strands of hair off her face. “Jo, Jo come on…open those eyes for me.”

There was a slight groan as she stirred and when her eyes opened Dean helped her sit up. She winced as her hand went to the cut on her stomach. Jo hissed in pain when her hand brushed against it. “Owe,” she grumbled

“Don’t touch it. I got you.” Dean said as he lifted her into his arms and stood up slowly. He walked over to one of the chairs, and carefully placed her on it. “You got a first aid kit around here?”

Jo avoided eye contact as she spoke in a soft shaky voice. “In the back, behind the counter.” She replied trying to wrap her head around everything that had just happened.

Dean walked over rummaged around behind the counter for a minute or so before pulling out a medium sized white box. He walked back over to the table and sat across from Jo. He opened the box, stuck his hand in, and started getting everything he needed out.

He reached out to lift up Jo’s shirt and she jerked away from his hand. Dean froze and held his hand up in an unthreatening manner. He swallowed hard and a surge of anger and pain rushed through him. His voice was soothing when he spoke. “It’s okay,” he said softly, “it’s just me Jo. I gotta clean that cut out…just lift up your shirt for me.”

She hesitated for a second before lifting the side of her shirt. She saw Dean wince as he reached out and started cleaning out the wound for her.

“It’s a little deep; you should be okay though…” His voice trailed off and he tried to catch her eyes with his, but she wouldn’t let him. There was an awkward silence between them and he wasn’t sure how to break it. Dean wasn’t any good at situations like this. This kind of thing was always Sam’s department. A lot of help he was gonna be, Dean thought. He sighed and cupped her face in his hands. “Jo, look at me, _please_ …”

Jo finally turned her eyes to him and he almost wished she hadn’t. He could see the pain, anger, humiliation, and confusion swirling around in them. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything she broke down and a sob left her throat.

Dean pulled her to him and she held onto him for dear life as she cried. It took a couple of minutes, but Jo finally settled down and pulled back from Dean while wiping at her eyes. She could see the anger on his face as his jaw clenched.

Jo knew he wanted to know what happened with Sam, but it was too fresh. She couldn’t bring herself to go into it right now, especially after what she found out. Pregnant, she was _pregnant_. She wasn’t sure how Dean would take the news and right now…well it just wasn’t the time. The sound of Dean’s voice broke through her thoughts.

“What did he do to you Jo?” Dean asked doing his best to keep his cool.

She shook her head. “That wasn’t Sam…”

Dean pursed his lips. She was right and yet that thing wore his brother’s skin and he couldn’t quite get the picture of his brother trying to hurt Jo out of his head. “No, it wasn’t, but that doesn’t really make me feel any better. What happened?”

Jo shook her head as she shifted in her chair, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. “Damn it Jo!”

Jo stood up quickly and flinched as she reached over and cleaned up the mess Dean made while he was bandaging her up. She cleared her throat before speaking. “We need to find him. Do you have any idea where he’s headed?”

Dean frowned. He didn’t like the sound of Jo’s voice, but he answered her anyway. “No, but I got a hunch. He seems to be going after people I care about. So the closest person from here that we know is Bobby--in South Dakota. Remember I told you about him?”

She nodded remembering the talk they’d had one night he was visiting. “Okay, good. Let’s go.”

Dean rounded the table and came to a stop in front of her. “You’re not coming.”

Jo glared at him, “The hell I’m not. I’m a part of this now.” She snapped. After what that thing had done to her she had every right to be there when they took it out.

Dean was trying to control his anger, because yelling at Jo wasn’t going to help the situation. He needed to find Sammy, but he also needed Jo to be okay. “Listen, this is my fight Jo. I can’t risk something happening and that includes the possibility of that thing in Sammy’s body going after you again. I need you safe. Let me handle this.”

Jo crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Dean. “And he if he comes back here? Dean…I need to do this. I need to see this through. I need to reassure myself that it wasn’t really Sam who--” Jo’s voice broke off as she stumbled on her words.

Dean watched as she shut off her emotions and met his eyes. He hesitated before speaking in a soft voice. “Jo…what did he do to you?”

She gave him a tired look. “I don’t want to talk about it right now. We’re wasting time Dean. You said you think he’s after Bobby, so what are we waiting for?”

That was true, he did think whatever demon was in Sam was after Bobby, because Bobby was someone Dean cared about. He’s been like a father figure to him and Sam since their dad died. Dean weighed his options and figured arguing with Jo would take up too much time than just letting her tag along.

Besides, if he was honest with himself he wasn’t quite ready to let her leave his side yet, he just didn’t want to put her in anymore danger. He could see Jo watching him carefully and he let out a deep breath and sighed, “Car’s outside. You got everything you need?”

Jo slowly grabbed her jacket off one of the tables, placed her hand in the pocket and fiddled around for a few seconds before nodding. “Let’s go then, if we’re gonna beat Sammy there we need to hurry.”

Dean was taking a chance. He was bringing Jo in as more than a woman he cared about, but as a partner. Lately Dean’s been thinking that maybe Mom and Jessica died because they were kept in the dark about who the Winchester men really are…Maybe if he let Jo in, kept her close, things won’t end the same way they did with Dad and Sam.

 

**On The Road Again…**

 

Dean drove fast and Jo was quiet in the seat next to him. He took out his phone and dialed Bobby’s number. It rang a couple of times before the line went dead. Dean slammed the phone shut and Jo glanced over at him. “Damn it.” He all but growled.

Jo glanced over at him and frowned. “What’s wrong?”

Dean pursed his lips as his grip tightened on the steering wheel. “Bobby’s not answering…I think Sam’s already there.”

Jo’s body tensed and she clenched her jaw. “Drive faster.”

Dean looked at her. He watched as she looked straight out the window for a few seconds before turning his eyes back to the road as his foot pressed further down on the gas pedal. Hang on Bobby, Dean thought.

**South Dakota**

 

They pulled up at Bobby’s and Dean shut off the car. They got out quietly and made their way up the front steps of the house. Dean held a hand up right as Jo was about to open the door. He shook his head, pulled out his gun and reached out for the doorknob. He grasped it and pushed the door open. Once it was fully open he made his way slowly inside, gun drawn, Jo behind him. They moved through the dark hallway quietly. Right as they turned the corner Dean ran smack dead into Bobby.

There was a loud grunt as Dean and Bobby both pointed guns at each other. It took a minute before they realized who the other was and lowered their weapons. Bobby moved toward Dean and patted him on the back. “I’m glad Sam didn’t mess you up too bad.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, it’s good to see you’re alright too Bobby. Where is Sam anyway? Did we beat him here?”

Bobby shook his head. “No, he’s tied up in a chair underneath a Devil’s Trap in the living room.”

Dean frowned in confusion. “How’d you know?”

Bobby shrugged. “There was just something off about him.”

Bobby took that moment to look behind Dean and saw Jo standing there. He raised an eyebrow and glanced between Dean and Jo before giving her a smile. “Joanna Beth Harvelle…dang I ain’t seen you since you were in pigtails girl. Come here!”

Dean gave Bobby a strange look before moving slightly out of the way so Jo could make her way over to Bobby if she wanted to. She hesitated for a second before walking toward Bobby.

Bobby pulled her into a tight hug and let her go a few seconds later. “How’s your mom kiddo?”

Dean moved forward and placed a hand on the small of Jo’s back and she swallowed hard before speaking in a soft voice. “Last time I called she was doin' okay.”

Bobby nodded. “That’s good.”

He glanced over at Dean and his face sobered as he motioned towards the living room. “You ready to do this son?”

Dean’s jaw tightened and he nodded. The three of them made their way into the living room and Sam was still out cold. Jo froze in the doorway and Dean glanced over his shoulder. “You okay?”

Jo swallowed hard as her mind flashed back to what happened a few hours ago. She needed to keep her cool though, so she just gave Dean a sharp nod. “Yeah…”

She didn’t sound okay. Bobby gave Dean a worried look and Dean just shook his head motioning that he’d tell him later. Dean took the initiative and walked over to Sam. He slapped him across the face and a groan came from Sam. “Hey!”

Sam’s eyes opened and he glanced up at the ceiling. He was sitting directly under a Devil’s Trap. He sighed before turning his head to look at Dean. He smirked at him. “Dean…back from the dead. Getting to be a regular thing for you, isn’t it? Like a cockroach. And look you’ve brought your little bitch with you.”

Dean glared at him, his voice hard. “How ‘bout I smack that smartass right outta your mouth?”

The demon in Sam’s body smirked and cocked it’s head to the side. “Oh, careful now. Wouldn’t wanna bruise this fine packaging.”

Dean gave him a humorless chuckle. “Oh, don’t worry. This isn’t gonna hurt Sam much. You, on the other hand…” His voice trailed off and he turned to Bobby who handed him a bucket of water. Dean twirled around and splashed the bucket of water onto Sam causing him to writhe and scream in pain. Dean grinned. “Feel like talking now?”

Sam glared between Bobby, Dean, and Jo. “Sam’s still my meat puppet. I’ll make him bite off his tongue.”

Dean shook his head, his gaze angry, voice strong, “No, you won’t be in him long enough…Bobby?”

Bobby motioned for Jo to hand him the book on the table. She grabbed it, handed it to him, and moved closer to Dean while grabbing some Holy water to help out with the exorcism. Bobby started reading the incantation. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…”

Dean smirked, standing at the ready, “See, whatever bitch-boy master plan you demons are cooking up…” He watched as Sam’s head jerked back the demon shrieking in pain. Dean continued talking. “You’re not getting Sam. You understand me? ‘Cause I’m gonna kill every one of you first.”

Sam continued to thrash around as Bobby read and then all of a sudden he let out a loud cackle. Bobby, Dean, and Jo looked at Sam and froze. Dean glanced at the book Bobby was reading with confusion on his face.

Before he could say anything Sam spoke with a mixture of humor and anger in his voice. “You really think that’s what this is about? The master plan? I don’t give a rat’s ass about the master plan. What I want is revenge…”

Dean motioned for Bobby to continue reading and he did. “Humiliare sub potenti manu dei…”

Sam cut him off. “Oops. Doesn’t seem to be working. See, I learned a few new tricks.” Sam bowed his head and began chanting in Latin. Suddenly the room began to shake and papers started flying everywhere.

Jo stumbled and Dean caught her arm. She glared at Sam before looking at Dean. “What’s happening?”

Dean looked at Bobby and shrugged. “I don’t know, this isn’t going like I pictured. What’s going on, Bobby?”

Bobby walked over toward Sam, lifted up his sleeve and narrowed his eyes. He could see the symbol burned into Sam’s arm and he swore. “It’s a binding link! It’s like a lock! He’s locked himself inside Sam’s body!”

Dean frowned a hint of panic creeping up inside of him, but he kept his voice calm. “What the hell do we do?”

Bobby shook his head, “I don’t know.”

Sam continued chanting and when the last word left is mouth the ceiling cracked and the protective circle was broken. Sam ripped through the ropes and stood with an evil grin on his face. He glanced over at Dean, Jo, and Bobby. “There. That’s better.”

He jerked his head, flinging Bobby and Dean into the wall. He turned his attention towards Jo and advanced on her. She backed up until she ran into a table. She felt around it and grabbed the first thing she found. She lifted her hand up and a knife glinted in the light.

Sam lifted his arm and flicked his fingers at her and the knife flew out of her hand. He smirked, grabbed Jo by the throat and pushed her against the wall. “I think the perfect ending to tonight, would be squeezing the life out you. Was it worth it? Getting what you wanted? Getting Dean? He’s never going to love you and he’ll probably leave you with that bastard child you’re carrying. It’ll be easier for you if I just put an end to the two of you right now…”

Dean’s eyes widened and he got to his knees and stood up. Bastard child? He ran and tackled Sam. Sam wasn’t ready for the impact of Dean’s body and he stumbled, letting go of Jo. She crashed to the ground choking and Bobby made his way over to help her while Sam and Dean fought.

Sam turned and glared at Dean, they circled each other as Sam spoke. “You know, when people wanna describe the worst possible thing, they say, ‘It’s like hell.’” Sam advanced quickly on Dean and punched him in the face, “Well, there’s a reason for that. Hell is like…” he pauses punctuating his words with another punch to the face, “well, it’s like hell. Even for demons…” He slammed a fist into Dean watching him stumble back before grinning. “It’s a prison made of bone and flesh and blood and fear.” Sam slammed his fist into Dean again knocking him to his knees. “And you sent me back there.”

Realization finally crossed Dean’s face as blood dripped down from his nose. “Meg…”

She shook her head, “No. Not anymore. Now, I’m Sam.” The demon punched Dean again before grabbing him by the shoulder and lifting him up. “By the way I saw your dad down there. He says, ‘Howdy’. All that I had to hold onto was that I would climb out  of the pit one day, and torture you, nice and slow. Like pulling the wings off an insect. Kill everyone you love…destroy you, but whatever I do to you, it’s nothing compared to what you do to yourself, is it?” He asked.

“I can see it in your eyes, Dean. You’re worthless. You couldn’t save your dad, you didn’t save Jo in time, and deep down you know that you can’t save your brother. They all would’ve been better off without you.” He stated.

Sam lifted his arm and went to punch Dean again when Jo pushed away from Bobby, grabbed a hot fire poker, and ran at Sam with it. She pushed his sleeve out of the way and touched the fire poker to the binding link symbol on Sam’s skin. It seared the symbol and made Sam jerk back from the pain. He released Dean and, swiping his hands at Jo, knocked her back a few feet and to the ground. His mouth opened and an enormous cloud of black smoke surged out of his body, disappearing through the fire place before Sam collapsed to the ground.

Bobby sat on the floor, eyes wide staring at the scene. Sam looked around frantically, confusion clearly written on his face as Dean made his way over to Jo. The four of them sat there catching their breath. Dean glanced over at Sam and let out a deep breath. “Sammy?”

He turned and raised an eyebrow before looking around the room and then back at Dean. “Did I miss anything?”

Dean reached over and slammed his fist into Sam’s face. Sam grunted and his head slammed back into the wall. Dean groaned and fell back onto the floor. Jo turned and leaned over him, checking his body for wounds. She shook her head as she patted his chest lightly. “You’re gonna be fine. Bobby you got a first aid kit?”

Bobby nodded and motioned towards the other room, “Yeah…in the kitchen.”

Jo nodded, got up, and made her way inside while Dean, Sam and Bobby stayed put on the floor.

Sam shifted on the floor hesitating before speaking. “Dean…”

Dean just shook his head at his brother. “Don’t Sam. I don’t want to hear it right now.”

Sam watched Dean wince as he sat up slowly. Bobby followed and went in the other room to help Jo. Sam frowned. Jo…what’s she doing here? He knew something was going on with him and Jo, but it was weird that he’d bring her on a job. If that’s what this was. 

Sam stood up carefully testing the stiffness of his body. He pushed himself away from the wall and started to walk towards the kitchen. Dean’s next words sent a wave of ice through him as he turned to face him and froze.

“Stay away from Jo." 

“Dean…what happened?” Sam watched as Dean used the wall to lift himself up grimacing the whole way.

Dean clenched his jaw and shifted on his feet. “I don’t know, she won’t tell me, but something did and for your sake it better be something that can be forgiven.”

Sam opened his mouth, but Dean shook his head. “I don’t care if it was your fault or not. Stay away from her…I mean it Sammy.”

Before Sam could say anything else Bobby and Jo made their way back into the room. He watched as Jo helped Dean to a chair and quietly patched him up. He also noticed how she made sure to steer clear of him. Bobby must have sensed the tension because he kept looking between the three of them.

Sam caught the way Dean watched Jo and he wondered if his brother would ever forgive him for whatever it was he’d done. Sam could see how much Jo meant to Dean and the last thing he wanted was to ruin that…hopefully they’d be able to get past this because he didn’t know what he’d do without Dean.


	4. The Aftermath

**South Dakota**

It was hard to imagine Sammy being evil, but tonight, tonight Dean saw a side of him he never thought existed. Logically he knew Sam was possessed, but that didn’t change the fact that it was still his body doing things. When his dad told him if he couldn’t save Sam, he’d have to kill him, Dean didn’t believe it. Not for a second, how could he kill his baby brother? But after tonight, seeing the darkness that was inside of him and seeing what that demon could do with his body…It scared the shit out of Dean. He just hoped they’d all get through this shit in one piece.

Dean sat on a chair holding an ice pack to his bruised face as he watched Jo move around Bobby’s living room helping him clean up the mess they made. Sam was watching Dean and when Dean glanced at him he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Sam shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “You really look like crap, Dean.”

Dean glared at him. “Haha, very funny Sam and, right back at ya.”

They heard Bobby grunt as he placed the torn apart book on the table. They turned to him with a look of worry and Sam spoke. “What is it, Bobby?”

Bobby glanced between them, his chest tight. He pressed his lips together and sighed. “You boys ever hear of a hunter named Steve Wandel?”

Dean watched as Sam shifted uncomfortably and then eyed Bobby before speaking. “Why do you ask?”

Bobby glanced between them and Jo stopped what she was doing at the sound of Bobby’s next words. “Just heard from a friend…Wandel's dead. Murdered in his own house. You wouldn’t know anything about that?”

Dean shook his head and spoke before Sam could say anything. “No, sir. Never heard of the guy.”

Bobby looked at Sam and it looked like there was something stuck in his throat as he swallowed hard. “Sam?”

San just shook his head and Bobby tensed, but nodded. “Good. Keep it that way. Wandel's buddies are looking for someone, or something, to string up, and they’re not gonna slow down to listen to reason. You understand what I’m saying?”

Dean nodded and tossed the ice pack on the table before standing up. “We better hit the road.” He glanced at Jo and she avoided his eyes. He cleared his throat glancing briefly at Sam and Bobby before looking back at Jo. “Can you guys give me a minute? Jo and I need to talk.”

Jo shook her head almost frantically, she absolutely did not want to talk about this with Dean right now. She wasn’t ready. “No, we don’t…” She stated matter-of-factly.

There was a warning in Dean’s voice when he spoke. “Jo…”

Bobby moved over and patted Dean’s shoulder before ushering Sam out of the room. “I’ll help Sam pack up the car.”

The room grew quiet once they were gone. Dean watched as Jo busied herself with straightening things out again and he sighed. “We need to talk about this.”

Jo shook her head and didn’t bother turning around to face him. “No we don’t.”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “No? So what, we just ignore the problem until you pop out a kid?”

Jo froze and her body tensed. She turned slowly so she was facing Dean and crossed her arms over her chest. “Before you get on my case I didn’t know okay? That’s why I didn’t say anything. That demon, Meg or whatever is the one who told me so I don’t even know if it’s true. Secondly it doesn’t mean anything okay? I’m not going to force you to hang around. I know hunting’s your priority this was just supposed to be…I dunno fun.”

Jo’s voice trailed off and Dean just stood there, his body tense. Wow…she really thought that little of him. It kind of hurt. He wasn’t sure whether to be angry with her or himself for making her feel that way. Dean decided to go with being angry at himself.

After everything that happened today, the last thing Jo needed was shit from him. He sighed and moved towards Jo. He reached out and nudged her lightly. She looked up at him and he could tell she was trying to keep the tears at bay. “Jo, is that really what you think? That we’re just having fun? That I’d take off and leave you with my kid?”

She shrugged, but he knew what that meant. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “You’re right…”

Jo’s head jerked up and he saw tears pool in her eyes and he panicked slightly.

“No, no that came out wrong. You think this…” He motioned between them. “Is just another one of my one night stands, just another fling and I understand that because I didn’t take the time to tell you different. So when you didn’t answer I said you’re right. How would you know better?”

He took her hand, met her eyes, and spoke in a very soft, un-Dean-like voice. “Jo, there’s a reason I keep coming back to you. A reason Meg went after you. I care about _you_. One of the reason’s I sort of blew you off in the beginning isn’t because I didn’t like you. It was because you scared the shit out of me.” He chuckled at the startled look on her face.

Jo blinked not sure she was even hearing him right and needing confirmation. “Me?”

He nodded with a smile on his face. “Yeah, you with your opinions love of classic rock, gorgeous body, attitude, and to top it all off you knew about the huntin’ and you didn’t care. Hell you wanted to do it yourself and you weren’t half bad.”

Jo gave him a small grin and he waggled his eyebrows at her. She laughed lightly breaking any of the leftover tension in the room.

“So, you get it? That you mean more to me than any of those one night stands. That’s not who you are to me. I’d never treat you like that. You’re better than that. I respect you Jo and even if the Demon didn’t lie, I’m here.”

Jo was watching him and he let go of her hands and took a step back, before starting to pace. She smiled as he continued talking.

“I don’t shirk my responsibilities you know that and before you get all ‘girly’ on me, no, I’m not just sticking around to be responsible. As long as you know you can’t change who I am and trust me I already know that about you, we’ll be fine.”

He froze and looked at Jo. “Are we good here? Cause I can only do this emotional stuff for so long before I mess up.”

Dean looked drained and Jo chuckled before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck watching as he moved his lightly around her waist and raised an eyebrow in her direction. She smiled. “We’re good.”

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. After a couple of seconds she deepened the kiss. Someone behind them cleared their throat and Jo pulled away slowly. Dean called over his shoulder without even looking at who it was. “We’re busy, go away.”

Booby arched an eyebrow in their direction a hint of amusement in his gaze. “You kickin’ me outta my own living room boy?”

Dean practically jumped away from Jo. He turned around and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed the grin on Sam’s face and Bobby’s raised eyebrow. They were teasing him. He craned his neck and looked at Jo who was trying not to laugh. He glared at all three of them. “Hahaha, very funny guys. You all suck.”

Bobby rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and pulled out three necklaces. “Here, take these.”

Sam took his and then Dean took the two that were left. He handed one to Jo and she gazed at it curiously before looking at Bobby and speaking. “What are they?”

Bobby slid his hands into his pockets as he spoke. “Charms. They’ll fend off possession. That demon is still out there. This’ll stop it from getting back up in you.”

Dean shook his head before glancing briefly at Jo and then looking at Bobby. “That sounds vaguely dirty, but thanks.”

Jo grinned and slapped Dean lightly.

Bobby glared. “You’re welcome. You boys be careful, now. You too Joanna Beth. Tell that mom of yours Bobby Singer say’s hello when you get back home.”

She was fumbling with the necklace and Dean took it from her fingers and helped her get it on as she spoke. “Sure will.”

Dean looked around the room. “We ready?”

Jo glanced around the room and scrunched her nose. “I gotta use the bathroom.”

Dean turned his head to Jo and nodded. “Hurry up sister this bus leaves in ten.”

She nodded before disappearing through the doorway. Dean and Sam walked out to the car and waited in awkward silence for Jo. Dean cleared his throat. “You okay?” When Sam didn’t answer he tapped on his head lightly. “Sam? Is that you in there?”

Dean gave him a half-hearted grin and when Sam looked at him the grin faded.

Sam swallowed heavily. “I was awake for some of it, Dean. I was confused and it took a little while to remember, but…I do now. I watched myself kill Wandel with my own two hands. I saw the light go out in his eyes…and Jo…god Dean I’m sorry…”

Dean’s body tensed next to him. “What happened with Jo?”

Sam looked at Dean startled. “She didn’t tell you?”

Dean shook his head, jaw tense. “No.”

Sam hesitated and Dean turned to him, his voice authoritative and angry. “Tell me.”

Sam bit  the inside of his cheek debating whether or not to tell Dean what happened. If Jo didn’t tell him maybe she didn’t want him to know. “Nothing. I--I almost carved up Jo…” He looked away from his brother, but Dean’s gaze didn’t falter.

“That didn’t look like where it was going to me Sammy…you didn’t…I mean it didn’t get that far…right?” There was an edge to Dean’s voice when he spoke again. “Sam…”

“No, Dean. It didn’t get that far. You came if before that, but listen you should really talk to her about it. I’m sorry. I know it wasn’t me, but I feel horrible--I’m not sure she’ll ever forgive me.”

Dean was about to say something else when Jo made her way out the door and down the steps. Sam straightened up and Dean turned.

Jo raised an eyebrow. “Well come on then princess…I thought this bus was leaving in ten?” She smirked at him, but he could see the underline tension in her body. He noticed the way she avoided Sam completely and he sighed. This was going to be a long trip. They all got into the car, Sam in the back and Jo and Dean in the front.

 

**On The Road Again**

When Dean started the car Metallica blared softly from the speakers. They started off on the road and the car was quiet. Out of nowhere, Dean chuckled. Sam and Jo both looked at him strangely. Sam, thinking he missed the joke rolled his eyes before speaking. “What?”

Dean smirked and shook his head. “Nothing.”

Sam leaned up slightly putting his hand on the side of Jo’s chair. “Dean, what?”

Dean grinned as he looked at Sam through the rearview mirror. “Dude…you, like, full-on had a girl inside you for, like, a whole week.”

A smile broke out on Sam’s face, even Jo smirked. “That’s pretty naughty.” Dean said glancing between them briefly before looking back at the road.

The three of them laughed and Sam accidently moved his hand and touched Jo’s arm and she jerked away from him. Their moment of laughter was gone as Jo paled and moved as close to the window as she could.

Dean glanced in her direction. She flinched and he cleared his throat. “Sammy sit back.”

Sam glanced between Dean and Jo before leaning back and moving as far to Dean’s side of the car as he could and still be comfortable. The awkward silence was back and after about fifteen minutes Sam couldn’t take it anymore. “Where are we going?”

He watched as Dean glanced at Jo, who was looking out the window, before turning his head back to the road. Sam saw Dean’s deep intake of breath. “We’re going to the Roadhouse.”

Sam’s body deflated. The Roadhouse, Ellen, Jo’s pregnant. He knew that much or at least he felt what the demon had felt when she was inside of him. That meant this was pretty much just the start of all the awkwardness because Dean wasn’t going to just leave Jo. The three of them were in this together now. Sam just hoped everything worked out.

The Impala made its way down the road with three passengers inside. Little did they know life was about to get very interesting.


End file.
